RWBY: Fight for Reach
by SnIpErZxElItE99
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Team RWBY and Team JNPR are zapped by weird energy and must help Noble take out the Covenant and Grimms on Reach</html>
1. Prologue

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Prologue**

**Yang's P.O.V**

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. All we had to do was find out what was with the rise of the amount of Grimms in the woods was all about. But when has a mission been simple for team RWBY and JNPR when they have worked together.

We had managed to find out that there was a massive Grimm nest, which was full of Beowulfs, Death Stalkers, Ursas, King Taijitus and Nevermores. We were just turning around to return to Beacon to report our finding when we heard an ear drum bursting squawk. We looked up to see a Nevermore rearing its wings back and we knew who it was aiming its feathers at.

"RUN!" I heard Pyrrha shout.

We all started to run to our pick-up point about two miles from here. As we did this, feathers started to crash into the ground near us and we started dodging them till they stopped being shot at us.

Looking back I saw two more Nevermores coming up to help the other one out and the rest of the Grimms in the nest coming after us as well.

"Yang, call Professor Ozpin and tell him we need some help," Ruby ordered.

"Sir," I started into the comm, "We found out the reason for the influx of Grimms in this area,"

"And that is?" Professor Ozpin questioned

"It's a nest and we got spotted by a Nevermore and need help because we got the whole nest coming for us," As I said this I activated a camera connected to the comm on my ear and showed him what we were up against.

"We'll have Team CRDL waiting at your extraction to hold off the Grimms while you get on board," He said and cut the connection.

We carried on quickly killing any Beowulfs that got too close.

We made it out the woods and into a clearing and could see Team CRDL getting out of a Bullhead. We started running faster and just as the as the first Grimm came out the woods a bolt of lightning struck it and it disappeared. It kept happening as the Grimm came charging out they got struck by it. It didn't matter how far they got, they still got struck. Once the last Grimm got zapped it turned on us. Taking Pyrrha first, then Jaune, then Blake, then Weiss, then Ren as he pushed Nora out of the way only for her to get struck a moment later, then Ruby was struck. I stumbled as I saw her get zapped and turned into nothing. I carried on running, knowing I couldn't avenge her if I got killed by the strange lightning bolts. Just as I reach the bottom of the hill I felt a searing pain in my back and everything else went black.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue and in the next chapter Team RWBY and JNPR will end up on Reach. Please remember to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: First contact

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1: First Contact**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I came to as I felt wind hit me at speed. I opened my eye to see I was in the air about fifthteen meters and heading for a cage full of Grimms.

"CRAP!" I screamed successfully waking the others.

"I didn't want to go out this way," we all heard Jaune say.

I saw a metal pole coming up so un-sheathed Crescent Rose.

"Everyone grab the pole and swing your selves away from the cage," I ordered and no one disagreed with the plan.

We all did it and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Is anyone hurt?" we heard Pyrrha ask.

We all were fine a little confused on where we were, seeing as we all fought we had just been killed.

"HUMANS!" We heard what sounded like a roar as creatures about eight feet high, with weird, guns that came through big metal doors. As soon as we saw them they started shooting at us with what looked like blue lasers.

"Well it look like these guys don't like humans," Yang stated.

As she said that a blue laser singed part of her hair. She looked at the creatures with red eye. They stopped shooting when they saw her eyes while we all started to slowly backed away from her.

"Why are the human's eyes red," we heard one of the creatures say.

Yang roared and charged them, barrelling into and blasting it through the metal door. We followed suit, blasting the other seven out the door. We walked and saw the creatures getting up again, so we charged at them using our gun blasts to propel us faster.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

I was looking down the scope of my sniper rifle when eight Elite Zealots were blasted through the blast door of the hangar that all the slip space ruptures had been popping up.

"Well, that's unusual," Jun said next to me.

"What is?" Carter asked over the radio.

"Something is kicking some Zealots' asses," I replied.

Just then eight teenagers came charging out the holes in the door charging the Zealots that had just drawn their energy swords.

"Scratch that. Eight teenagers are kicking the Zealots' asses," I stated.

"Come again, I swear you just said eight teenagers are kicking Zealots' asses," Carter asked.

"Yeah, I'll send you the live feed on my helmet," As I did that the teenagers charged,

**Ruby's P.O.V**

The creature drew some weird laser swords as we came through the holes in the door. We stood there for a good minute staring each other down, and then we charged. We charged and the creature charged as well. We met about half way and the creature charging me brought the sword above its head and swung. I blocked it with the Crescent rose and pushed it off and swung at its legs. It saw this and jumped back. I levelled my scythe with its chest and cocked the sniper part of it. Its eyes widened as it realised what was happening and before it could react I sent a sniper round straight through its chest and it fell to the ground dead.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

"Noble One, please tell me you saw the girl shoot a bullet out of her scythe," I asked.

"Not hard to miss something as weird as that when no normal scythe shoots bullets," Carter replied.

Just as he said that the last zealot fell to the ground dead. Then cage started raising out of the ground with weird wolves that had the top part of their skulls on show and their fur was as black as a shadow. The cages opened and the creatures rushed the teenagers.

"What the f*** are those things?" Jun asked.

"Don't know, but whatever they are, there is a lot of them so you better start picking some off and helping those teenagers survive," Carter ordered.

"Copy that," I replied and we opened fire with our sniper rifles.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

The Beowulfs that were in the cages started to charge us. Just as the first one got ready to pounce us there was a shot and the Beowulf slumped down dead with a bullet in its head. More shot were fired and the Beowulfs soon all dropped dead. We looked around for the thing that took the shots and saw two armoured figures with orange visors pointing what looked like sniper rifles towards the Beowulfs.

Then there was a high pitched squawk and we looked up to see a Nevermore about to fire its feathers at the two armoured figures.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

A giant bird creature that its top part of its skull on show and black feathers was staring down at us. It pulled its wings back.

"This can't be good," I stated.

It shot its wings forward and giant feathers came flying towards us.

"OH S***!" I shouted and me and Jun both dived out of the way and started running in opposite direction.

I jumped off of our little sniping ledge and just as I did a second giant bird came and used its talons to grab my legs.

"Oh f***! I didn't want to die by being mauled by a big f***ing bird!" I said.

Pulling out two magnums I started putting rounds in its head and it soon let go of me and started to plummet to the ground dead. I soon realised that I too was falling. I activated my armour lock just before I hit the ground, leaving a crater when I did hit.

I got up and headed towards the eight teenagers.

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"Fine, just a little confused about everything going on right now," The one with the scythe replied.

"Er… guys, I think the other armoured dud might need some help," said the blonde girl.

We turn around to see the first giant bird dropping Jun from about two hundred feet in the air.

"Six I need some help, my armour won't lock out," I heard Jun say.

"Pyrrha, you remember initiation when you stop me from crashing into the ground like an idiot be throwing your spear and pinning me to a tree?" the blonde boy said.

"Yes, why do you ask?" The red head in bronze armour said.

"Well, I need you to do it again, but this time you're going to stop that guy over there from going splat on the ground," the boy ordered.

With that said she drew her sword and turned it into a spear and launched it with such precision that it hit the shoulder of Jun's armour and pinned him to the cliff without injuring him.

"Guys… still need some help, that bird is coming back around," Jun stated.

We looked up to see the bird heading back towards Jun.

"Team JNPR, you guys get…" the girl with the scythe started.

"Jun," I stated knowing what the un-said question was.

"Jun down, while we go with…" she stopped again.

"Six," I said telling them my code name.

"Six a kill that Nevermore Team RWBY style," she finished.

With that the one with ginger girl, the boy with the long black hair, the boy with the blonde hair and the one called Pyrrha headed off to help Jun, while the rest and me went to do whatever they usually do to kill a Nevermore.

First they climbed onto the ledge where me and Jun were sniping at. Then they drew their weapons and started shooting at the Nevermore as and I did as well, successfully getting the Nevermore's attention. Then we jumped off the ledge with the one that the was called yang, as I had been told there names as Ruby coordinated everything, jumped up and landed on the birds back and slammed her fists in its back and forced it to crash onto the ledge. Yang jumped off and the one called Weiss ran forward and froze its tail to the ground. I looked to see the one called Blacked had used the string attached to her hook like weapon as I bow string b wrapping it round one column of the broken gate way into the compound while Yang tied the other end to the other column and Ruby jumped on and Weiss rushed back and set up an circle with a snowflake in the middle as a launching pad. Weiss did a three sixty with her arm and the launch pad activated launching Ruby and she latched her scythe around the Nevermores neck and landed on the cliff wall. Weiss then put more of the snowflake thingies on the cliff wall and Rub started running up the cliff shooting her sniper every time she reached a snowflake to boost herself up. When she reached the top she shot up and as she did she pulled the trigger of her sniper causing the blade of her scythe to cut the Nevermores head off. She jumped sown and landed with a thud and surprised me that she did die from the fall.

"You guys done showing off?" The boy with blonde hair asked.

"Shut it Jaune, we only did what we did last time," Ruby replied.

"Ren said that I wasn't allowed to call you after the fight by making the sound of a sloth," The ginger girl complained.

"Nora you don't know what sound a sloth makes," the one I assumed to be called Ren.

"Noble Six, you still there? Carter asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, what are our orders?" I asked.

"Bring the teenagers back here, I need to ask them a few questions," Carter ordered.

"You eight, I need you to come with us," I said.

"Where are you taking us," Ruby asked.

"To speak with Noble One."

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter one of the story and please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter two: Explanations**

**Blake's P.O.V**

We were sat in a vehicle called a Pelican. It was just a bigger version of a Bullhead and could hold more people in it and carry vehicles at the same time. We were heading to an O.N.I base I think that's what the Six guy said.

"Why do you think your boss wants to speak to us?" Ruby asked Six.

"I'm going to assume it has something to do with the fact your teenagers that took down eight Zealot Elites, which is something us SPARTANs struggle with sometimes and took down whatever those creatures were," Six replied.

"They were Nevermores, one of the creatures of Grimm," Ruby replied.

"Creatures of Grimm? What are they?" asked Jun.

"They're creatures that hate mankind and will stop at nothing till they sent every last one of us back to the void," I answered.

"Seems they have a common idea to the Covenant," Jun said.

"What are they?" Weiss asked.

"They are an alliance of different species of aliens, Elites being one of them, grunts little cowardly b******, run away when you try to punch them. There is also the brutes, big, mean, ugly f***s that just rip you to shreds with their bare hands, Jackals that have shields to protect themselves while shooting at you, Hunters, which are big worms that have big plasma canons on one of their arms and a metal shield on the other. Also there are the one in charge, the ones who call themselves the Prophets and they despise the human race and really won't stop until every planet we inhabit is glassed," Six answers.

Just as he finished we landed and got out.

"Looks like they forgot to mention that the O.N.I base was a U.N.S.C space cruiser," Jun said.

"Well come on, we got to get you to Noble One before he sends Kat to find us," Six says.

"Who's Kat?" Yang asked.

"She's Noble two, second in command of Noble Team and our tech expert," Jun replied.

We walked down a hallway and entered a briefing room where there were four other people dressed in similar armour to Six and Jun.

"I see you brought your friends from the mission," the one in dark blue armour said.

"Just like you ordered sir," Six replied.

"I'm Noble one, also known as Carter commanding officer of Noble Team, you've met Jun and Six, this is Kat our second in command," He said pointing to woman in Teal armour with her right arm missing and instead a robotic limb was in its place.

"Jorge, our heavy," he points to a man in brown armour with a machine gun strapped to his back.

"And Emile, our close quarters fighter," He said pointing to a man with a full faced visor with a skull painted on it.

"Well I'm Ruby and this is Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren," Ruby said pointing towards each of us as she said our names.

"Well, I need to know what you kids were doing in a Covenant base full of those creatures?" Carter asked.

"We were on Remnant and a blast of energy hit of and next thing we knew we were here and ended up fighting those Zealot Elites," Ruby replied.

"That explains that, but what were those creatures you were fighting?" Carter asked.

"They were creatures of Grimm, creatures bent on sending humans back to the void," Ruby started, "the Beowulfs, the wolf looking ones, are like the scouts, always out looking for humans in packs, the Boarbatusks are like the berserkers, always charging at you head on, the Deathstalkers are like the heavies, covered in bony armour and being able to take heavy hits, the Nevermores are like the air-support, being able to attack things on the ground while in the air, the Ursas are the like a berserker too, just more like a bear and not a boar, they swipe at you with their claws and try to bite you as well and finally the Goliaths are big elephant like Grimms, there smarter than the rest though and tend not attack humans."

All the heavily armoured humans in the room looked at us shocked.

"The Grimm? That a creature I haven't since the U.N.S.C pulled out of Remnant and let the Insurrectionists known as Atlas take it while we went to strike the Covenant head off," Jorge replied.

"What do you mean the Atlas military are Insurrectionists?" Weiss asked.

"The U.N.S.C used to run Remnant till Atlas militia decided to take it for themselves by raiding our bases and when we left we took our ships with us leaving nothing for the Insurrectionists," Jorge concluded.

"Now that we've cleared that up I think it's time we get you kids somewhere safe, can't risk you getting killed by the Covenant," Carter said.

"No way are we letting you tuck us up somewhere safe," Yang started, "the Covenant brought us here and I want pay back for it."

"Look kid, we can't risk you getting killed because you are unexperienced," Emile stated.

"We can handle ourselves, we are being trained to become some of the best warriors on Remnant," Yang snapped.

"Noble one?" a robotic voice.

"What is it Dot?" Carter asked.

"I've been running scans on these eights and it would seem their bodies would be able to survive the weight of SPARTAN armour without the need of augmentation," Dot stated.

"Well then its settled then, looks like you kids can help and fight, but you're going to need some armour first," Carter stated.

**Weiss P.O.V**

An hour later and we were in SPARTAN armour all opting for the one labelled Mark V armour.

Mine was all white with my snow flake symbol on the left side of my chest plate next to the U.N.S.C written on my chest plate. Ruby was in all red armour with her rose symbol in the same place as mine on her chest plate. Yang was in yellow and orange armour with her flame symbol in the same place on her chest plate. Blake was in all black armour with her belladonna symbol in the same place on her chest plate. Jaune was wearing blue and orange armour with his arc symbol on his chest plate. Pyrrha was in bronze and dark red armour with her shield and pear symbol on her chest plate. Nora was in pink and white armour with her hammer with a lightning bolt on her chest plate. Ren had dark green armour with his lotus symbol on his chest plate.

We had all learnt we can magnetise our weapons to us so we did meaning we didn't have to carry them everywhere like we thought we would have to seeing no visible weapon slots. Six had gone through what weapons they used and we decided we would need a secondary weapon. I went for two magnums, ruby picked two SMGs, Yang picked up a rocket launcher, Blake picked up a DMR, Jaune picked up an assault rifle, Pyrrha picked up a battle rifle, Nora picked up SPARTAN laser and Ren picked up a shotgun. We were all ready to go kick some alien asses.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two and please read and review.**


	4. Chapter3:NoraSPARTAN laserRen's demise

**RWBY: Fight for Reach**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter three: Nora + SPARTAN laser = Ren's demise**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

We all entered the briefing room we were in before in our new Mark V armour with me having a Mark V helmet on, Weiss having an Air Assault helmet on, Blake with a Military Police helmet on, Yang with a Commando helmet on, Jaune with a Grenadier helmet on, Nora with a Scout helmet on, Pyrrha with a Recon helmet on and Ren with a Mark VI helmet on.

As we walked in we noticed a face of man was on a big screen and under the face it said Holland.

"So these are the eight kids two of your squad members found fighting the Covenant and the Grimm," said the face on the screen.

"You say it like you know what the Grimm are sir," Carter stated.

"It was in the files marked Objective Reclaimer," the face stated.

"Holland, what is Objective Reclaimer?" Jorge asked.

"Objective Reclaimer is an operation that O.N.I is in charge of. We were listing planets under Insurrectionist control and planned to take them back, but that was all put on hold when the Covenant attacked, Remnant was one of the planets on there and it listed what we would be up against when we did send U.N.S.C ships full of men to the planet to reclaim it," Holland said.

"You mean to tell us, once we finish one war, we'll be jumping straight back in to another. Holland, we can't do that, most soldiers will want to end this war and rest for a while, not be forced back into fighting another enemy straight away," Carter said.

"They won't be, we plan to at least let the U.N.S.C rebuild first before we jump back into fighting our enemies," Holland replied.

"Well anyway sir these are the eight we told you about and I assume you received the video message of them fighting and Dots analysis on their physical capabilities?" Carter asked.

"I did Noble 1 and I must admit they are very capable when it comes to taking down Zealots and the fact that they don't even have to go through augmentation to survive the sheer weight and stress the armour puts on a body also surprises me," Holland replied making me smile and possibly the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR as well at the fact we impressed Noble Team's commanding officer.

"Now I want your squad to go check out what was reported to be a squad of Grimms stalking round the woods north of New Alexandria, your charges will stay on the ship and observe from there," Holland ordered.

"Yes sir," Carter replied.

"You heard the man, Noble Team to the hangar and you eight stay in this room and observe us by watching that screen," Carter ordered.

Noble Team left and we all took a seat and watched as Six's Point Of View came up on the screen as loaded onto two smaller air-crafts, unlike the one that brought us here.

"Well, this is going to be boring," Weiss complained from inside her helmet.

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

We touched down on the edge of the woods north of New Alexandria and all got out of the Pelican pointing our guns in the direction of the woods. Carter ordered us to split up and spread out.

"Noble Team report in," Carter ordered.

"This is Noble Two, got nothing on my motion trackers and nothing in my sight," Kat said.

"This is Noble Three, reporting same as Two," Jun said.

"Noble 4 reporting the same here," Emile said.

Noble 5, same here, something doesn't right, how can there be nothing here?" Jorge said.

"Don't fret Five, it was probably just a couple of them that have probably left the area," Emile said,

"Yeah probably just a false alarm… wait on a sec, I'm picking something up on my tracker, five, no ten, hundred," Just as I said that there was a loud howl, "S*** BEOWOLVES, THERE EVERYWHERE."

I started shooting at the approaching Beowolves as they started to charge towards me.

"We're coming Six, wait, s*** there popping up near me as well," Jorge said.

"It's a f***ing ambush," Emile stated.

"Noble Team there's a clearing a head of all of us, re-group there and we'll take them out together," Carter ordered.

I set off running towards the clearing that where a waypoint had been placed for us by Dot.

We all got there at about same and met in the middle. We got into a small circle and turned to face the way we had all come out at to see the Beowolves charging at us. We all started shooting at the Beowolves as they got closer but out ammo was depleting quickly. And then we heard it, a high pitch squawk that sent a shiver down my spine. We looked up and saw a Nevermore heading our way.

Then we heard the weirdest thing ever.

"BONZAI!" and we looked up and was shocked at what we saw.

**Five Minutes Earlier**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"That isn't good, the Beowolves have never been that coordinate before," Blake stated.

"We need to help them before they're torn to shreds," Jaune stated.

"And I may just know how to," I said.

"How?" Yang asked.

"Follow me and you'll see," I ordered.

I headed towards the hangar with everyone following me all wondering what I had in mind.

"You dunce, we can't take what of the Pelicans down or the other flyable vehicles, it'll take long and they'll be dead by the time we get down there," Weiss complained.

"Weiss before you jump to conclusions like that let me explain," I said.

"Hey, you eight shouldn't be here, you should be back in briefing room eight," a man dressed in what I can remember from what Six told us was a regular Marine armour said.

"Well, you see we were just going to help Noble Team, so could you send them a message to saying 'look out below,'" I asked.

"What do you mean by that Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune you are going to thank me for this later," I said as I pushed him out the hangar doors and sent him plummeting to the ground as the rest of us just jumped out of the ship and followed him down.

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?" Weiss asked.

"You said we needed to get down there fast, so I decided that the fastest way to get down was to jump out of the ship," I replied.

"Ruby? We've got a Nevermore heading straight for Noble Team," Pyrrha stated.

"I see it, Yang I need you to smash the Nevermore in the head with Ember Celica, which should also cause a bright light blinding the Grimm making killing them much more easier," I ordered.

With that she went into a dive a headed straight for the Nevermore cocking her fist back.

And as she was about to strike we all shouted at the top of our voices "BONZAI!"

**Noble Six's P.O.V**

We all looked up just in time to see Yang's fist connect with the Nevermores head and the sound of shot being fired and the a blinding white light that we all tried to stop from blinding us by covering our eyes. We heard several thumps as several heavy objects collided with the ground and the sound of shots being fired and weapons being drawn.

When the blindness subsided we were shocked to find all eight of our charges down here killing the Beowolves faster than us.

"Noble Team assist them," Carter ordered and just like that we jumped back in to fray and the hundreds of Beowolves that attacked were rendered to nothing in about twenty minutes.

"I thought I told you eight to stay on the ship?" Carter interrogated.

"Well, you see, we saw you needed some help, so we came and helped you before you were turned into little tiny pieces," Ruby replied.

"How did you convince the transport vehicle dropping you off to let you just jump out of it before reaching the ground?" I asked.

"We didn't take transport we just jumped out of the big frigate you left us on," Ruby replied.

"You mean to tell us you jumped off a frigate two hundred and sixty thousand feet in the air, you would've had to use armour lock to survive and that takes a good minute to unlock after impact," Kat stated.

"What's armour lock?" Nora stated.

"Wait. You mean to tell me, you don't know what armour lock is, but how did you activate it then?" Carter asked.

"We didn't we just jumped out the ship, smashed into the ground, got up and started killing the Grimms surrounding you," Ruby stated.

"You should have died on impact if you didn't use armour lock," Jorge stated.

Just then there was slight tremor.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Don't know but it came from other there," Blake said using her cat-like hearing to pin-point the area it came from.

She was pointing round about the south-east area of the woods.

"Me and Nora can go look and see what it is," Yang said.

"If Nora going I'm going to. Last thing we need is her bringing an enemy army back with her," Ren said.

"Alright, we'll wait here and call for evac," Carter said.

They set off in the direction while we all set up a perimeter while we waited for them to get back.

"Pelican will take thirty minutes to get here," Carter said.

**Yang's P.O.V**

We were walking for about five minutes before we found the source of the tremors. A Goliath. We all took a kneeling position to try and keep out of sight.

"Nora? Do you think you can hit with our SPARTAN laser?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"I don't think that is a wise decision," Ren tried to reason but we just ignored him.

Nora took aim and started charging up the SPARTAN laser, while behind us Ren started to stand up ready to run if turned south. But as Nora shot the SPARTAN laser shot out of her hands and the butt of the gun hit Ren in the stomach winding him. The shot hit the Goliath but seemed to anger it and tell it where we were. With an almighty roar it started charging towards us. We started running with me slinging Ren over my right shoulder seeing as he still hadn't recuperated from being hit really hard in the stomach.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

We heard a roar loud enough to hurt our ears.

"Why do I get the feeling that instead taking out the thing making all the tremors, they instead just p***ed it off," Weiss stated.

Just then Yang and Nora came running out of the woods with Ren slunged over Yang's shoulder. We looked behind them to see trees being knocked down and about three seconds after they came out the woods a Goliath came charging out, chasing them.

"S***, THAT AIN'T GOOD," I said.

"Ruby what do we do to take this thing down?" Six asked.

"You don't take it down, you just run," I stated and started running when Yang and Nora got to us.

We were running but the Goliath was gaining. I pulled a grenade looking thing out of one of the pouches on my armour and pulled the pin and threw it and watched as it lodged in between the Goliath's teeth. It went off but turned out to be a flare instead.

"What good was that?" Weiss said.

"Wait, I got an idea but you're not going to like it," Carter said.

"This is Noble One to U.N.S.C frigate Athena; we need a MAC shot fired on the red smoke," Carter asked.

"Your right I don't like it," Kat said.

"This is the U.N.S.C Athena, we locked onto the smoke but it going to be danger close," the operator said on the other side of the radio stated.

"Don't care, just hit it with a MAC shot," Carter ordered.

"Rodger that, firing now," the operator said.

A few second later a yellow ball of energy struck the Goliath causing it to stumble. We sopped and Yang put Ren back on his feet seeing as he had recuperated from whatever put him in that situation in the first place. Nora pulled out her SPARTAN laser and shot at the Goliath, but her weapon shot out her hands and smacked Ren in the head knocking him out.

"Not again," Yang groaned.

"This is Noble One, hit it again," He ordered.

"Firing," the operator said.

A second MAC shot stuck it causing it to stumble but it was still standing.

"Hit it again" Carter ordered.

A third shot struck it and this one hit it in the head causing its head to explode killing it.

"This is Noble One, target is down, I repeat target is K.I.A," He started, " tell our pick up to meet us at our secondary LZ."

We walked off towards where Noble Team was dropped off with Yang carrying Ren again. When reached the LZ the Pelican was landing ready to pick us up. We got back to the ship and were shown where we would be sleeping for the time being and Yang laid the still unconscious Ren on a bed. We had taken him to the infirmary on the ship and the doctor who looked at him and did the x-rays said that he just had a minor concussion and would be fine. We all went to sleep that night all really tired from doing all the thing we did in just one day.

**Elite Shipmaster P.O.V**

I was stood on board the super carrier above the Reach, in its bridge observing the fight of the Goliath that was taken down by those dreaded demons that work with the disgusting humans. I heard the sound of armoured feet moving toward me and I turned around to see the human that the prophets have put in charge of our operations on Reach after she helped come up with a way to use our slip-space drives to bring those creatures of Grimm to Reach. She wore red demon armour with flames on it. She was a loud to work with us because of the fact that her associates wish to wipe out the human race. They were a part of a group called the White Fang, a group of creatures that look human but have animal body parts as well as human, these creatures were called Faunas.

"What do you want human," I snarled.

"I've told you to call me Cinder, or would you like me to throw you out the air-lock," Cinder snarled back.

"What do you want then Cinder," I spat out.

"I want to know what just took out that Goliath?" she asked.

"The demons and one of their frigates," I replied.

"Now that not very good is it, I thought I specifically told you to be searching for these U.N.S.C frigates and to shoot them out of the sky so this wouldn't happen," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Good then, get this ship searching for those frigates and have them shot out of the sky as soon as they are with-in range so we can complete phase one and the move on to phase two," she said.

She walked out of the bridge and I commanded everyone on the bridge to go to the location where that Goliath was shot down.

**A N: Hope you enjoyed chapter three and please read and review.**


End file.
